Hunted
by PomBear007
Summary: Rose left court after talking to Dimitri in the church. She traveled the underworld, meeting the most unusual people, including her twin brother, Niki. But, sometimes, things don't always go to plan and what if one fatal mistake left her hunted...
1. prologue

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I'd appreciate the reviews to let me know what you think. Criticism welcome, it totally doesn't bother me! I've been reading hundreds of Vampire Academy fanfic's and I've always thought of doing my own. And here it is here! *drum roll* Da-da!**

**P.S This might be a little confusing but this is the future and every other chapter leads up to this (if I continue). :) enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

RPOV

: 2012, 10th June

I was leaning over her body, the sweat, blood and dirt covering us both. "Don't give up on me, Felix Smith! Don't you bloody dare!" I screamed at her cold, lifeless body. The tears were falling freely down my face as my fists pumped her chest down and up, I breathed into her mouth and started the cpr again. She coughed and started breathing, but it sounded weak and her eyes weren't open…

Suddenly hands grabbed my shoulders pulling me backwards, ripping me away from Felix. She was my best friend, second with Viktoria Belikov. I'd only known her for 3 months, if that, but we had become so close.

The hands that pulled me back belonged to my twin brother, Niki. As I went to push myself up from the ground, I was pushed back down again. Eleven or twelve guardians made a ring around me, hiding me from view.

"Keep her there." Niki instructed, "Don't let her out of your sight. If they are to get to her, they have to get through us first. Agreed?"

There was the murmur of "yeah's" and "yes's". I knew what I was and why the strigoi wanted me, but that didn't make watching the fight any easier. I'd rather fight alongside the guardians.

So the fight went on, strigoi taking down guardians and guardians taking down strigoi. One by one, they each fell hitting the ground with _thuds _and _bangs_ depending on how they're lives were ended. I watched my friends, the people I considered family, get hurt, die. All of this was happening in front of my eye's and I couldn't do anything because Niki had me pinned. I couldn't even fight him off, well I could, but that would just make him weaker and an easier target. I looked to where Felix was, but she was no longer lying there. I turned to tell Niki, but he wasn't there either, no longer holding me down. I stood up and looked across the courtyard of the abandoned school. The grass was long and uncut, patch-worked with bodies and blood. I spotted Niki, struggling against a heavy built strigoi, if I had to guess, I would have said he was a dhampir before. I started to run towards him, to help, but suddenly two hands grabbed my fore arm tugging me backwards against his chest. I knew what he was going to do but I couldn't fight him and now it was too late. He angled my head to the right and I seen, out of the corner of my eye, him lower his head. I felt his teeth against my skin, on my neck, and my breathing stopped…

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I'm 19 years old. I graduated from Saint Vladimir's Academy when I was 18. I am a promised guardian and this is my story.

This is the story of how I die…

* * *

**A/N : how was it? Rubbish? Good? ****super cala fragalistic expialadoshus? I'm kiddin'… please review and I'll update depending on reviews.**

**Amy. x**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: thank you all so much for your reviews. They totally made my day. I swear my face lit up like Vegas.**

**Quick shout to my first reviewers: sunayna4sho, belikov, Fantasyfan4, Vampire Book Addict, Starlightchick, UnderworldVampirePrincess, loventherussian17 and kshadow.**

**And here for you guys is the first full chapter… Enjoy!**

* * *

**RPOV: July 2011**

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he do this to me? After everything I did for him. He was just going to throw me away like I was trash? After everything, all I get is, "love fades, mine has" ?

I stood up and walked out of the church, with whatever dignity I had left. Soon, I found myself running. I didn't care where I ended up, just as long as I was away from the church and away from Dimitri.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man stepped out from the bushes. I couldn't stop in time and sent us both flying. I knew he was moroi instantly. Whether it was the fact that if he were dhampir, then I would be the only one on the ground, or it was the stale smell of vodka and cloves that tipped me of, I'm not sure.

"Adrian", I said, trying to get up. "Please get off of me and remove your hand from my right breast before I do it for you and believe me, it won't be pretty."

"Awww, come on, Little Dhampir, you know you love me really. Somewhere, deep down inside, it's there. Maybe, it's just really far down."

"Adrian, shut up and get off me now" and with that I threw him off me and rolled to the right before jumping up. I put my hands on my hips and smiled down at his shocked face, "fuck, I could kill for a camera right now!"

Adrian was lying on the ground, one hand on his crotch and the other over his chest with the most shocked expression on his face.

I was doubled over with laughter, almost peeing myself. Adrian got up, "humph…it's not that funny and anyways, just to minutes ago you looked like someone had cancelled Christmas, and from what Lissa tells me; you _love _Christmas."

"Yeah…about that, there's some things I need to tell you…"

And so I told him everything, from when I was captured in Russia and everything Dimitri done to me there, to what had happened in the church. We ended up walking to the café and got two coffees (Adrian's was black; he said it cured his hangover, but I know from first hand experience, that that is a load of bullshit).

We were sitting on a bench outside the courtyard and it was around 4pm (4am human time).

"Look Adrian, after everything that's happened I think it's best I got some space, you know? Maybe, go tour the world"

Adrian looked at me, "you want to tour the world?"

"Yep" I said, popping the 'p' "it's something I've always wanted to do. I want to see want my mum seen in Scotland and I want to visit Turkey, Greece, maybe see a little more of Russia on my own terms and not because I wanted to find someone."

"Good for you then. Just Lissa won't be happy about this though and I'm not covering for you. You'll have to tell her because if you don't… well it won't be pretty. Did I tell you she's perfected dream walking?"

I shook my head. I was stunned. She hadn't been practising much spirit after restoring Dimitri.

"Adrian, I want you to know I never meant to hurt you and by doing this, well, I think it'll be good for you. I'm breaking up with you but only because you deserve someone so much better and someone who won't keep running out on you." He started to open his mouth but I cut him off. "No don't say anything. I'm doing this for the best. Think of it as a fresh start for both of us and who knows, maybe we need it. I love your company and I love you just not in the way you want me to. Sorry…" I closed my eyes and lowered my head into my hands.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I knew at one point this would happen and I don't mind. I'll still keep dream stalking you, if that's ok but it's only to check on you. Maybe it'll be okay in the end. Go tell Lissa your plans and I'll see you when you get back, Little Dhampir." And with that he got up and walked away.

I sat there for god knows how long. Just thinking. I know, I know, when does Rose Hathaway think? Well, now apparently.

I got up and started walking to my apartment. When I got there I got the suitcase out of my wardrobe, chucking things in it as I went. T-shirts, jeans, skirts, dresses, make-up, jewellery, the lot. I changed into my black skinnies, a button up the front tank, my leather jacket and my combat boots. (Pic on profile). I started looking for paper in my drawers. I found a couple of sheets in my old school bag from St. Vladimir's. I got a pen and started to write my letters:

Lissa and Christian…

I know this'll hurt but I'm not going away for too long. It's just a breather. Sparky, you better keep her safe. If you don't, I'll decapitate your head and frame it above my fireplace. Lissa, I know I promised but after everything that's been going on I need time and I need space. I'll be back before you know it. Just don't go looking for me. Everything will work out, and just like we dreamed when we were seven, we'll take over the world. J Love you. X

Eddie…

Eddie Castles, Mason Ashford and Rose Hathaway: the three musketeers. I'll miss you but I know you will do the right thing in life. Unlike moi. But that's not the point, I'm writing to say bye and I'll see you when I get back. Thank you for being there for everything. X

Adrian…

You know the drill. Keep your mouth shut and find your soul mate. Hey, maybe even go to college whilst you're at it. Anyways, I'll be back as soon as possible.

Love ya. X

I wrote some other letters to people like my mum and dad and placed them all on my bed. I picked up my bag and my suitcase and walked out the room, closing the door on my friends and family…

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed that. I'm off on holiday tomorrow and won't be back for a week but I promise to try and update each week. (Please note: key word is TRY).**

**Please update and tell me what you think. I was going to change the rating cause I'm not exactly sure how it works so if you find this at all offensive, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys. I wrote the next instalment on my holidays. Thanks again for your reviews. I've recently been listening to_ Dragster Wave _by Ghinzu. Amazing song. Anyone heard it? I'll shut up now and let you read my next chappy.**

**Disclaimer: I kept forgetting to do these. I do not own vampire academy. All I own is this awesome plot which really has a life of its own.**

* * *

**RPOV : July 2011**

I walked towards the airstrip, dragging my suitcase along behind me. Hopefully, I would be able to get a plane from here to wherever.

I walked towards a hut, which was where I presumed I could get the information I needed. I opened the door and pulled my case in behind me then let go of the door. I turned round to be face to face with Adrian and…my father.

My mouth fell open before I could stop it. I just stood there looking like a goldfish with my mouth opening and closing. Finally, I was able to find words, but before I could say anything my dad grabbed my arm and lead me out of the hut, whilst Adrian got my case.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone. Stop! You're making a huge mistake, old man. Now let. Me. Go." I was struggling but he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

He led me to an apartment not far; maybe twenty minutes from the airstrip.

He let go, produced a key and unlocked the door, all in one swift movement. We were at the quieter part of court and there was no one around. "In." After dragging me by the arm for twenty minutes, this was all he had said.

Adrian went first with my stuff and I followed him. Abe closed the door and hung his jacket and cashmere scarf on the coat stand. He turned to face me and I braced myself for the wrath of _zemy._

Instead I got swept up in a hug. He let go and started the interrogation: "What were you doing? Adrian told me why you're leaving, well, not everything but the 'need to know' stuff. The important stuff. I can help you with money and transport but you need to stay till tomorrow. The queen's holding the Dhampir meeting, remember?" I shook my head. "Don't you ever listen in your guardian meetings? No? Well, maybe you should start to. Basically the queen was holding a meeting for Dhampirs. No moroi allowed. Might be worth checking out."

"What, so I can tell you what it's about?" The old man loved secrets. "I'm kidding but there's only one way I would be going back in there and that would be as someone else."

"Well I thought about that and Adrian said we can give you a charm or something. We looked into a couple of places and the safest choices are Miami and Texas."

"You guys researched this and I only told Adrian about it 4 hours ago or something? Oh my god. If you're going to give me a charm, can I at least go shopping for new clothes then?"

I looked at Adrian. "I don't see why not. But we need to go see my aunt because you'll need to sign in and you can't exactly sign in as Rosemarie Hathaway from Texas. Unless you want to be thrown into jail for stealing someone's identity…I'd pay to see that. Prime entertainment… Get some popcorn…" Thanks Adrian, real nice.

I looked at Abe. "You sure you can't take me shopping?" I said, hopefully. Adrian looked up. "You ready to go see Tatiana? We can go see her, come back here, get some sleep and then go shopping on a human schedule. Deal?"

I nodded and headed for the door. As I opened it, I turn to look at Abe, "Thanks Dad".

...

We entered the Queen's chambers and there she was, sitting on her throne, all high and mighty.

"Adrian! What a lovely surprise, and who's this? Rosemarie Hathaway. It's a pleasure" Sure it is bitch. "What can I do for you today?"

Hesitantly, I stepped forward, "I was wondering if I could ask a favour." She looked so surprised that I would have burst out laughing before I had finished the sentence, but something inside me was trying to stay sober.

I pressed on; "As far as everyone knows I've left court and obviously there's no point in leaving to return to leave again. So my plan was to go as someone else and instead of signing in as '_Rose Hathaway'. I would sign in under a different name._ Which you would change for me. The other thing would to get a copy of the list _Mr Belikov _gave Guardian Hans. That's all." I was shocked at the way I had said Dimitri's name. I sounded so disgusted. Oh god…

Tatiana stood up and walked over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure this is what you want? You were going to be Lissa's guardian."

Now that shocked me even more. "Yes, I'm sure. I think it'll do me good, in some ways more than others" I said, truthfully. Tatiana walked back over to her chair and sat down looking thoughtful.

"Okay, I'll change you name for you. Just tell me when you've got one. What kind of spiritual disguise are you going for?" I looked up from my shoes. She seemed really _excited _about this.

"Well…I was thinking about somewhere warm like Miami but my dad said to pick Texas because, as far as he knows, there isn't any Dhampirs from there."

Adrian started laughing making me jump. I had forgotten he was even there. I turned round to face him. "What?"

"I was just imagining Belikov's face if you turned up as a cowboy or well, it would be a cowgirl, I suppose, wouldn't it? Hmmm…"

I started laughing. "That would be something. Do you want to do that then? I'll need clothes though, and a ride to get through the gates. If I just appeared in the middle of court then do you not think that will cause suspicion?" I could see the wheels turning in Tatiana's head. She looked up and met my eye's and said something that shocked the hell out of me; "If you need a ride I will get you one and when it comes to money, well I've got plenty of that too and because your dad's helped me a lot over the years, well I can lend you some. Here."

She handed me a black piece of plastic, which on closer inspection turned out to be a credit card. Then, she got up and walked towards a wooden cabinet at the back of the room and opened one of the drawers. After several minutes of rummaging about in the drawer, she beckoned me over. I walked over cautiously, Adrian following my lead. Tatiana turned to face me and handed me two envelopes. "The first contains the details to open the account and before you protest in any way, this won't be affecting anything. Think of it as me repaying your father. Nothing more… The other envelope contains forms. Basically fill them out to fit the description of your disguise. Do it here and Adrian can make the charm." I nodded.

Well, who knew she could be so _nice._ I took a seat next to Adrian on the couch across from the queen. Adrian handed me a pen and before long, I had a new ID:

**Name:**Memphis-Rose Monroe.

**Age:**18

**Gender:**Female

**Nationality:**American

**Appearance**: Auburn hair, blue eyes, 5'9", freckles,

**Occupation:**Guardian (no charge as of yet).

**Located:**United States, Texas.

Each time I added a new line of information Adrian would shut his eyes and tighten his hold on the silver locket. Tatiana suggested being a couple of inches taller than I already am. That wasn't so good with me. I was used to my height and to be taller would take getting used to. But apart from that nothing was going to stop me from doing this and leaving for good.

"Here" I looked up to see a locket hanging on front of my face. "Try it for fit" Adrian said, smiling. I took it from his hands and put it over my head. I could feel the tingling on my skin and the weight of Tatiana and Adrian's eyes as they watched the magic happen. I heard a gasp from behind me.

I turned and asked, "How do I look?" Adrian took out his phone and took the picture. "Because we know your wearing that, we can't see what you look like, Little Dhampir. But hopefully this will." I walked over and looked at the screen.

The girl looking back was pretty. Long auburn hair in loose curls hung down to just about her bra strap. Sharp blue eyes, with little flecks of green near the pupil. She was tall-ish and slim, not as much as moroi but slimmer than most Dhampirs. There was a look about her, she looked like she could fight rough but in an instant, she could be a giggling teenager again. I loved it. "Thank you so much Adrian" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Your welcome Little Dhampir" he smiled and laughed. "You look like you could kick Belikov's ass any day."

"Thanks for that." I smiled.

Tatiana spoke up, "well, since we've sorted that do you not want to go shopping? I'm sure it's only wise to get some clothes and maybe a dress of some sort for the meeting."

Adrian grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I left the charm on the table for later and would go and collect it along with my ride. Ha! This was looking a lot of fun already…

**A lot of shops and a couple of hrs later**

We were driving back, or should I say _I_ was driving back to court. Adrian had fallen asleep next to me, probably because we were on a human schedule. I got through the gates easily enough and woke Adrian up. "Wake up, Adrian. We're back." I sang.

I smiled to myself as he woke up groaning from the sunlight. We carried the bags up to the queen's chambers and I hid whilst Adrian talked to the lady at reception. Adrian came walking round the corner and pulled me through the doors to the queen's chambers. I started to protest, "Adrian, there's no way in hell that your aunt is up this early. It's still technically morning for some people-"

I was stopped short when we came face to face with Tatiana her self. "What where you saying Little Dhampir?" he said, smirking. "Nothing of your concern, Adrian", I shot back.

Tatiana held her hand up to cut of any replies that Adrian might have been about to send my way, and said, "So, you got clothes then. Good… well I have your truck; it's parked outside your father's apartment. Now what did you get."

I opened the bags and spilled the contents onto the table I was beside.

"Some jeans, shirts, boots, a cowboy hat and two dresses. Nothing fancy. Just your everyday summer dresses. Will that be ok?"

Tatiana nodded and picked up a pair of sunglasses. "They're mine. Not bought."

"They're quite nice though. Right", she picked up a pair of jeans, a chequered shirt, the sunglasses and pointed at the combat boots. "Put these on. Get in the truck and drive out of court the back way. Then, drive round to the gates, hand them this, it's your ID form and that's you. Good luck, Miss Monroe." I nodded, collected my stuff and walked out towards my father's apartment.

The truck was old and slightly rusty. **(A/N: Just think Bella/twilight, it was that or a horse!****kidding… i wasn't really sure what kind of vehicle to give her so this was best...) **I let myself into Abe's apartment and dumped my stuff into a spare suitcase and changed in record time. I know that's a first. I'm usually, always late. I put on the charm left my hair and shoved on the brown cowboy hat and sunglasses. Then, I put the case in the truck and started the engine.

Before leaving I shouted on Abe. "What do you think Old Man?" I said when he came into the hallway. He cracked a smile and shook his head. "I'll never be able to keep the guys of you at this rate." I laughed and said goodbye. Jumping in the truck, I realised it was cosy and warm in here. Not bad…

I followed the sat nav installed and before long found myself in front of the gates. I rolled down the window and found myself face to face with Hans. Evidently the Head Guardian had to welcome the newbie's.

"ID Miss?"

"Here", I said handing over my driver's license. Tatiana had already told him and it was proved when he shook my hand through the window. He smirked and said, "Have a pleasant stay _Miss Monroe._"

"Thanks, _Hans._" and with that I drove through the gates hoping for the best.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was probably quite a boring chapter but was completly necessary for the next chapter. i had a good laugh writing it on the train :D If you have anything you want to see happen in the story feel free to share. especially if it's for Memphis-Rose. after all she'll only be around for so long. :)**

**I need help. I can't find a fanfic cause i can't remember the author or title. it was about rose and christian leaving to go live with the belikovs because she found lissa and dimitri kissing. christian falls in love with viki and i havent read any furtherbecause i forgot about it. so any help would be amazing.**

**you guys know the drill. review please! Amy. x**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry guys. Everything's been soooo busy lately with my DofE updating, end of school (I had to change classes for French and math) and now I'm on holiday. And now I'm on holiday. This story was written in America on one computer and emailed to my laptop so I'm sorry about any mistakes I've missed. Anyway, I'll let you read the chapter... Let me know what you think, personally I don't think it's my greatest :L **

* * *

**RPOV:**

I walked through the doors towards the main office where I could get a room to stay in. When I approached the desk, the moroi woman looked up. I handed her my forms, the ones that the queen and I had filled out about 6 hours before. "I'll just go and get your information pack, Ms Monroe. I'll be back in two minutes."

Those two minutes turned into half an hour, and whilst I waited, I watched all the other Dhampirs coming in from other countries, obviously here for the 'important' meeting tomorrow, which I had absolutely no fucking clue about. Like, what the hell...? They were interesting people, some I'd heard of and others I hadn't. I probably looked like a perv, standing there staring at everyone, but who gives?

The moroi woman return and explained that inside the pack there was a map of the place, my room keys, passes for the gym, etc, but didn't bother apologising for the wait. She held out her hand and just as I was about to take the stuff, I was rugby tackled from the left to the landed with a 'thud' and landed at the feet of an amused looking Lissa and a confused looking Dimitri…

"Adrian, you know better than to jump every woman you see, especially the pretty ones" said Lissa, with a smile on her face. She offered her hand and I took it, brushing myself of when I was on my feet."Yeah, dude, imagine the pain Rose would have put you through if that was her you had just tackled", smirked Christian. I turned to face Lissa, and with my amazing acting skills, I said, "Is he always like this? It has been awhile..." Adrian burst out laughing at what I said and replied, "What do you think?"

"So that's why you've been so busy? The reason I never get phone calls anymore is because you're busy tackling girls?" I snorted. I knew that wasn't the case but I wanted to see his reaction, but that didn't happen because instead Christian said, "No he's just fallen for a girl so hard that I doubt he'll ever do that again, because she'd kill him. Where is Rose anyway? Haven't seen her in a while..." Lissa elbowed him and looked over at Dimitri, who stood silently at the back, observing everything and nothing, all at once. He looked so sad, so lonely. All I wanted to do was hug him and make all the bad things disappear...

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Lissa. "Excuse me, who are you exactly? I mean I don't mean to be rude or anything but are you here for the meeting?" -wait she knew about this too? What is with this place? Geez...

"My name's Memphis-Rose. I'm from Texas, and unfortunately, I'm related to the asshole. Second cousin..." I said and smiled at Lissa. "So, anyone care to show me to the Dhampir apartments?"

"Yeah sure, Christian and I will take you, won't we?" said Lissa. "We were just going to visit Rose." She said to Adrian. He shrugged, as if indifferent, but I seen the change in his eyes, as if he knew what was coming and didn't want to be a part of it.

"Well just let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you back here. Adrian, I want a word..." I said, as I pulled him out of the office and into the darkness. "What do I do? God, they're gonna go up there and not find me and everything's gonna fall apart and-"

"Rose. Shut up already. You're giving me a headache and it's only late afternoon. Look, I'll make sure your not there. We'll just find some way of not exposing you. Are you really that bad an actor?" He grinned, then feigned hurt when I slapped him on the arm."You're so mean, Little Dhampir..."So we got the stuff from my car, and made our way back to the others in hysterics and soon enough, I was at my door. "Well thanks again guys, really, I think I would have gotten lost without you." I gave them a brief smile and went to close my door when Dimitri stepped forward with his hand outstretched. I looked down to find my hat in his hand. I instinctively put my hand to my head, wondering how long he had been carrying it...Adrian burst out laughing, "Don't worry guys, she's not always that slow" I glowered at him. If he thought he was safe just because I was a 'different person' then he had another thing coming... I took the hat from Dimitri, silently thanking him and shut the doo.

The rest of the night was spent with nightmares, it started because of Lissa and the letters, but then my own demons came out to play...

I was holding a shovel, filling in the grave, watching as they pleaded with me. No, not me, Her. The mad woman possessing my body, making it do things I would never have wanted to happen. It was killing me, but worst of all: I was killing them. First, Lissa, then Dimitri and after that everyone I had known; my mother, Viktoria, Olena, all of them, one by one..."I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, any of you. I swear on my life." I was crying, screaming, pleading, trying to make her stop before I killed myself because it hurt too much...

I woke in a cold sweat, panting, with tears running down my face. I stumbled into the bathroom, by passing the clock, which read 5.41pm. I turned on the bathroom light and stared at my reflection. "I look like shit." It was true, I did. So, to pass the time, but mainly because I was too scared of going back to bed, I decided just to get ready. Putting on a dress and my hat and boots, I started putting on make-up making sure I went over the purple lines under my eyes. God, I never had nightmares. What was this? Karma? Fate?Well, screw this. I got ready and headed for one of the big halls, for this really 'important' meeting that i was supposed to be at. You know, with a big stage so that royals could go up there and start acting all high and mighty and spouting complete utter crap. Anyway, i signed in and got directed to this seat near the front and i was sitting for about five minutes when someone sat down beside me.

I had to laugh. Really. What was I, a karma magnet? Did I have a big sign above my head saying give me your worst? Well that's what it felt like because I didn't even need to turn round to know who was beside me. I could smell him, his aftershave hitting me like a slap to the face.

I wasn't upset because i was so glad for the comfort and closeness but really it just made me want him all the more. Life was so fucking unfair.

Anyway, I just ignored him, or more like he ignored me. I texted Adrian seeking some form of dry humour, whilst he read those damn cowboy books.

Eventually the meeting started and Tatiana welcomed the Dhampirs from abroad and went through the average 'I'm so glad your here' speech.

Then she started on something else and that's when it got interesting, and I mean Interesting. Three Dhampirs walked in, 2 men and a woman, and stepped onto the stage beside Tatiana.

"Please welcome Mr Troy McCulloch, Ms Samantha Hunter and Mr Nicolas Hathaway. They are here by my request." she took a deep breath as if unsure whether to start or not. Then she started speaking and I swear I have never been more shocked in my life.

"These three are part of an association that we usually never tell you about. Without them, there would be twice as many Moroi deaths a year and three times as many Strigoi roaming this planet. Without them some of you could be as good as dead." She turned and looked at me. I smiled slightly. I knew exactly what she was getting at.

"They are known as Demons. Just like us, the human race once knew about them, and they feared them as should you, because they are dangerous, lethal creatures and there are two people in this room, who will become one of them. I will now hand you over to Mr Hathaway who will give you a little more information on the matter." Hathaway? Omigod! No! Is he like my cousin or something? Did mum have sibling?

" As you already know, I am a Demon. The change takes place somewhere between the age of eighteen and nineteen. It usually happens overnight and the most that usually happens is you pass out, like Samantha here." he casually pointed behind him to a giggling mess. She wasn't pretty and i hated her already. God, people like that were so annoying...

"As i was saying," he continued, "when the change is complete we acquire the magic skills of Moroi. It's like we have specialized in all 4 elements. We have this as well as what we learned from being a Dhampir and this therefore makes us the ultimate killing machines. We also heal exceptionally well and our stamina and health levels are also higher." and so they went on. Tatiana and the three Demons kept chatting and people were asking pointless questions and such. Everyone was chatting to each other and i turned to take a peek at Dimitri when i found him staring at me. "You're Adrian's cousin right? From last night? I'm Dimitri." and he held out his hand. Always the gentleman. I took it and said "Memphis-Rose." I was actually going to start a conversation about something, when suddenly Tatiana started talking again.

"I mentioned earlier that two people in this hall would join this association. You are both currently eighteen and i would like you to come forward and spend a little while getting to know our visitors" She smiled as if she was in on some little joke or something as she pulled out a sheet of paper and read the two names; "Alexei Dubnikov and Rosemarie Hathaway" oh she is a bitch... I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me and i seen the others crane their necks to try and see the future 'demons.'

Slowly Alexei got up and made his way through the crowd to the stage. I think he was Russian or something but i didn't stop to think about it because that was when i seen the Hathaway boy staring at me. He had similar brown hair and eyes, like mine but he was probably about 5"10, so a little taller than me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" called Tatiana. Boy, did she sound impatient. She also turned to stare at me, just not as openly as Nicolas, but the message still got through: _"Get up here or i will have you escorted up here myself."_

I slowly got to my feet and pulled of the bracelet that Adrian gave me and made my way up to the stage, not even daring to look back at Dimitri because i was scared of what i would see. When i was standing next to the girl, Samantha, Tatiana said last '_Thank yous' _and_ 'Good-byes'_ and ushered us off stage. When we were in one of the offices underneath, Tatiana said "Yes Rose, i know perfectly well what you're thinking but don't you think its better that they know? I mean, they are your friends and family, give them a break"

The Hathaway boy stepped forward whilst the other two engaged in conversation with Alexei. "Hi", was all he said.

I turned to face him and that's when I noticed how alike we both looked in skin tone and eye colour, so the smartest thing that I could come up with was; "Have we met?"

He laughed and replied, "No, but there's something I need to tell you." He motioned to a table and chairs near the back of the room and I sat down and looked across to him, waiting. "What is it?"

"Did Janine ever tell you about any siblings or anything?" I shook my head. "No? Really? Well…erm… I'm your twin brother." He looked down at the table but at my outburst looked sharply back towards me.

"I have a twin brother called Nicolas that I've not known for 18 years! That's insane!"

"Actually everyone calls me Niki but Tatiana thought it was more sophisticated…"

"Really? So all this is really happening, I'm really going to become what you are?"

"you don't have to make it sound like a bad thing. Actually there is a lot more to us than what was involved in that presentation, you know. We can't share all our secrets." he said with a smile. I smiled back, enjoying his company and trying to get over the fact that my mother had been lying all this time.

Niki and I were walking towards Abe's and he was telling me about growing up in turkey. "So, how many languages do you know?" I asked.

"Turkish, English, Russian and Latin. I'm not to sure about the last one but when you change, into one of us, picking up information like languages and exam notes becomes easier. Like are brains are photocopiers almost."

I nodded. We had come face to face with the door and just as I was about to knock Adrian swung the door open and grinned. He bowed as we crossed the threshold and I punched him in the arm.

"Is this true?" I asked as Abe stepped into the kitchen. "I've had a brother all this time and never knew?"

"Rose, Niki only found out this year also when he changed, two days after his eighteenth. I knew as soon as he changed that we had to find you and tell you what was going on before you got freaked out by all this power you suddenly obtained." I nodded, because I think he was right.

"Dad, we need to leave. Tatiana knows, and I've done my bit of the presentation."

"Yes, Niki I agree. Okay Rosemarie, get your bags, your leaving. With Niki. He has people for you to meet and monsters for you fight. Oh and incase your curious, he's older by 4 and a half minutes so listen to him."

I just stood and stared. First they're telling me to stay then they're telling me to fuck off…Come on! What's with this place?

"I'm not going anywhere! You told me to stay."

"Yes, just to meet Niki. Listen, do what you where born to do. Fight with passion. Make Belikov proud and jealous. You'll become something extraordinary. And weren't you dying to get away just yesterday? So what are you waiting for."

I walked into my room with Adrian and Niki following behind. All I had to pack away was my pjs from this morning and my brush. "Good luck Kiz. You'll be fine and I'll look after the princess."

"Thanks." I smiled and said goodbye to Adrian and told him to thank Tatiana for me (never thought I'd be doing that in my life) and left with Niki in his very flashy Ferrari had only been on the road when Niki's phone rang. "would you answer that for me. Probably just my boss but just incase, you know"

I leaned forward and picked up his phone from the dashboard and hit the green button. "Hathaway" I answered, since I already knew Niki took our mum's last name.

"Rose? Did Niki find you? Tell him to hurry there are too many and we need all the help we can get. Pleas-"

* * *

**So that's your lot. I'll try and update soon but no promises. I'm lousy at them. I got my twitter updated so if you have any question PM or tweet. I don't mind. Also review and let me know what you think xD**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: see the end of chapter for a long Para from me ****Enjoy!**

**RPOV: **

I was holding onto the seat for dear life. I mean Niki's got a great car and you would think he'd treat it nice and all but my god, he was worse than me! And that's saying something…

So, here we where, driving at insane speeds to try and get to whoever was on the phone.

"Who was that? Is that why we sped up? Or more importantly is that why you are trying to kill me?"

"That's nonsense! And that will have been my friend Andrew. Andrew O'Donnell. You'd like him. You're sort of guy….bit of an idiot"

"Hey!" I punched him on the arm and went to retort back when the car came to a screeching halt.

"Was that necessary? Come on! -Hey where are you going!" I fumbled with my seatbelt in an attempt to follow Niki as quickly as possible.

He was out of the car and running towards the field that we had parked next to. Instead of opening the gate though he just jumped the brick wall surrounding it and ran. I followed trying to keep up, but my god the boy was fast.

"Niki!" I shouted after him. Suddenly he stopped and turned round and waited for me to catch up to him. When I did he said, "Stop Rose, go back and wait in the car if you know what's good for you." When I refused, he sighed. "Fine then, just keep quiet and low."

And with that he ran off again, this time a little slower for me to keep up with him. All of a sudden it was like walking through an invisible curtain because suddenly everything came into view and I was shocked by what I seen.

There where about at least 50 or 60 strigoi and fighting them were Dhampirs but they were using magic and that's when I realised they were like Niki and soon enough; me.

There were around 4 of these Demons and on first glance you would think they were doing well, but on closer inspection, they were injured and tired and for some; they were just fighting to stay awake, literally. The strigoi just kept coming from nowhere it seemed and as soon as Niki ran to help them, I knew what I had to do.

Grabbing my stake from the inside my boot, I jumped into action. Throwing punches and ramming my stake through heart after heart. Soon enough though we eventually got threw them all and everyone was exhausted.

Those of us that could walk helped the wounded, assisting them across the field to where Niki had dumped his car, and to the side there where other cars also parked. I noticed though, most of them were expensive looking.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned round to be face to face with a girl that looked the same age as me, but what shocked me was that as soon as I turned round she drew me into a tight hug and whispered "Welcome home honey"

When she drew back I just looked at her. "I'm your mum's sister's daughter" she said, smiling brightly.

"Felix, you could just say Cousin because I don't think her brain could take anymore complicated information today" called Niki from the car next door.

I just shot him a glare and then smiled at 'Felix'. "You're my cousin? Wow. You spend your entire life thinking you have no family then some thing like this happens and boom; everyone's related to you somehow."

Felix just laughed and replied "Well you better get used to it, everyone that's from the demon society acts like family, related or not. Hell, they even do secret Santa! It's good fun, I promise. Now get in Niki's car and we'll see you at HQ"

"HQ?"

"Cliché, I know but the boys insisted" she laughed, and headed towards one of the open top jeeps.

"It's a wrangler Rubicon 665. I know that because she's gone through about 5 in the last year, and I always have to order her another." said Niki, who was now standing behind me. "Come on, let's go home."

I nodded and followed him to the car and soon enough we sped off with the others towards what I would be calling home for what seemed like the next couple of years.

OoOOOooOoOoOooOOOoo

"How much further?" I said as I looked out the windows at the passing landscape. Niki chuckled and turned into a lane that went down through the trees and opened out to the most beautiful house you had ever seen in your life. I literally gasped out loud. It was right in the middle of nowhere but seemed to look like it would belong anywhere. It was just you average 4 story mansion but with a country cottage feel to it. When we walked inside, all 8 of us, you could tell the inside was no different. It was designed to look warm and inviting yet modern at the same time. It was amazing.

Everyone went their separate ways when we had went inside except Niki and Felix.

"Honey, if you want to come with me, I can give you the tour and show you your room? Niki, you can piss off and stop worrying about her, she'll fit right in here, if what I've seen is true" said Felix, smiling whilst taking off her hoodie and dumping it beside her leather boots.

"Yeh I know but i can't help it sometimes especially with you around here, spouting prophecies 24/7" Niki muttered as he walked away.

Felix, having heard every single word, picked up a set of keys from the table by the door and threw them at his retreating figure. They bounced off his head and he unconsciously rubbed the back of his skull as he walked through a doorway and disappeared from sight.

I turned to face Felix and said "So, what was that about?"

She motioned me to follow her down the hall a she said "with our magic we get different traits passed on from the moroi like for instance dream walking or communicating with each other. Well I can predict the future but only for me, so it's not that useful."

"What do you mean by; for yourself? Like, you can only see yourself in the future?"

"No, I see people I am likely to meet and be friendly or whatever with but it's hard to explain….erm… Have you seen Twilight, the girl that can tell the future depending on others choices? Well I can see my future depending on other people's lives. I saw you, so I got a room ready last night."

"But I hadn't runaway then, I was with the queen!"

"But you where thinking about it, but never mind, you'll get it eventually, some of the guys still don't believe me" she smiled and started the tour of the house.

The Ground floor had a Kitchen (really, very big), living room (also big), some spare rooms and a mess room (she said Andrew named it that because they had ritual food fights, which I was looking forward to).

1st Floor: Stefan, Andrew and Dominic's rooms, and the games rooms.

2nd Floor: Niki, Ashley and Dru's rooms, and a room which just a bunch of bean bags. Felix pointed up to the ceiling and smiled "our own home cinema, Abe installed it, himself as well." I laughed at the thought of Abe helping out in the house and not having to wear the expensive suits and scarves.

We finally reached the 3rd Floor where Felix explained that it was just us up the top. "We have the floor to ourselves and the spare rooms are there" she said pointing down the corridor.

"Come here" she pulled me into one of the rooms and I gasped out loud, again. It was a Jacuzzi for crying out loud! How rich where these people? Seeing my face Felix explained "every time we do a raid we find valuables that belonged to people and most of the time we bag them and send them to the families if we can find out where they cam from, if not we cash them and give the money to charity for Moroi and Dhampirs. The money we find gets put into the group's account which we use for the house and cars. Thing is we get paid a good sum so I see no point but it's incase something happens and we need to leave. It's only happened once 5 years ago though so we should be fine. Now feel free to use this whenever you want but do not ever tell the boys. It's our secret"

I laughed and mimicked sealing my lips. "So speaking of which, where are the guys?"

"Downstairs probably, come on, ill introduce you." and with that Felix led me through the giant house with its very own grand staircase, to the living room where the guys where sprawled out amongst first aid kits and cans of juice.

"guys, listen up, I know you know Rosie but she doesn't know you so introduce yourselves and show her that we aren't a bunch of anti-social brats" Felix said swiftly avoiding the glare I sent her way for the use of _Rosie, _as she sat down next to Niki. I sat on the floor with my back against the couch at Niki's feet and the guy next to me turned round with his hand held out.

"Andrew. Can I just say it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He was probably the same height as me and had a strong English accent. "Yes rose that's _Andrew" _said Niki.

"_The _Andrew" he nodded and smiled when I said that, obviously remembering the conversation we had in the car.

Next to him lay Ashley. Literally he was lying on the floor. He lifted a hand in acknowledgment and left it at that.

Andrew turned to me and said "Ash is the gay one of the group and his dance moves are legendary." That earned a slap over the head from Ashley.

Next to him was Stefan and Dominic who where twins and couldn't have looked more different. They both stuck out there hands and spoke at the same time, "hey" I laughed and shook both hands at the same time. "You'll get used to it but they do that a lot." Felix shouted over the laughter.

Last was Dru who looked close to passing out from tiredness. He waved but said nothing so Ashley filled me in. "He's badass an plays Drums but at heart he's a softy. That's all you need to know really" he smiled and looked over at his snoring friend.

Andrew jumped up suddenly and walked over to a cabinet on the wall and came back with a permanent pen. He uncapped it and turned to me before drawing, "you will soon wish you never stepped foot in here because this place is basically prank hell" and with that he proceeded to draw on Dru's face.

Niki got up and just before he walked out the door he turned and said, "Personally I think she'll fit right in" I laughed and got another marker for the cupboard and joined Andrew beside Dru.

A/N: Guys im soooo sorry. Things have been so busy: my birthday, Halloween, Midnight Beast signing, exams (which I can't wait to finish btw), then my papa passed away so things have indeed been stressful. But I'm here with a new chapter. I'm not too sure how good it is but review and let me know. I'm also on twitter and tumblr if you want to nag at me to update, I don't mind =) adios! xx


End file.
